sequência
by bedroomwall
Summary: A pequena bolha de ar escorregou pela taça em direção ao céu. -- gen.


* * *

Dedico à Katherine, pelos seus 17 anos escalando molduras de porta-retrato. Feliz aniversário, Dawson!

* * *

** sequência**

A pequena bolha de ar escorregou pela taça, em direção ao céu.

Diante dos olhos de Regulus, as partículas quase insignificantes daquela bebida se espalharam e depois tocaram a ponta dos seus cílios negros, fazendo-o piscar. _Não chore por isso_, ele ouviu a prima-mais-nova dizer, depois de sentir os dedos dela sobre o topo da sua cabeça. Mas ele não estava chorando. Só porque ele era o black-mais-**mais**-novo não significava que ele viria a chorar. Significava?

Regulus então acenou a cabeça distraidamente, mantendo o olhar fixo na taça-cor-de-perfume que estava em suas mãos. Girou-a entre os dedos até que mais bolhas se dissolvessem e explodissem graciosamente, dessa vez sem que se aproximassem tanto dos seus olhos. _Não, não significava_.

(Mas pensou que talvez Andromeda tivesse escolhido uma data muito estranha para ir embora – afinal, quem ia embora no Natal? Bem, Andromeda fora. E levara consigo todas as bolhas da bebida, e toda a graça dos presentes no pé da árvore - ou não).

Regulus queria que aquilo tudo acabasse logo. Havia um discurso tão longo sendo feito pelo tio Cygnus, uma cara-quase-triste da tia Druella, um riso-de-eu-ganhei no rosto de Mamãe, as mãos torcidas e nunca quietas de Sirius... Além dos cabelos meio ondulados e claros da Cissy e daquele olhar-que-diz-tudo da Bella. E havia outras pessoas, também, e dois elfos, e uma varinha e a nossa árvore-desenhada-na-parede-e-em-toda-a-sala. Havia tanto, tanto, mas Regulus só queria o café da manhã e a sensação de desamarrar os laços dos presentes com magia. _Com magia_.

_Por que_, Andie? Ele se pegou pensando, as mãos molhadas de suor-de-bebida. A taça ainda estava entre seus dedos, mas agora seus olhos estavam distraídos com um quadro de família. Andromeda já estava alcançando a borda quando ele a viu. E depois ela se foi. Junto com o cheiro de papel e tecido queimando, junto com a respiração de todo mundo naquela sala, junto às quase últimas bolhas da bebida que ele segurava.

Ele arregalou os olhos com a taça ainda nas mãos. E então piscou, levantando-se da poltrona. Piscou uma, duas, três vezes seguidas até virar o pescoço em direção a todos os outros quadros e retratos e pinturas da sala. E caminhou quase ansioso em direção a esses quadros e retratos e pinturas da sala.

_Por que_, Andie? Ele se perguntou mais uma vez, quase-quase perguntando a ela. Mas Andie não responderia, não é? Ainda mais agora, indo embora e deixando nenhuma lembrança, tão de repente e tão de uma vez só. E sem nem se despedir, mas que coisa! Desaparecendo entre fios de tecido antigo e bordas de madeira cara; perdendo a cor em folhas de pergaminho velho, dançando sozinha até alcançar um outro quadro, um outro retrato, uma outra pintura, uma outra vida-longe-daqui. Mas que coisa...

_ 15 anos, dançando pela borda da direita..._

_ 12 anos, saltitando pela borda esquerda..._

_ 17 anos, escalando a moldura do porta-retrato..._

E a voz do tio Cygnus se perdendo entre os quatro cantos do cômodo, e todos os outros, e todos os elfos, e todas as varinhas se ocupando em fazer outras coisas, se ocupando em beber e falar alto e em abrir os presentes.

E Regulus ainda parado. A taça na mão, os olhos sem desgrudar de todas as Andromedas que ninguém mais parecia perceber além dele, como se ela nunca tivesse existido para todos os outros além dele. _Que triste_, ele pensou, observando a movimentação dos pés dela. E dos braços dela. E até mesmo dos cabelos riscados-impressos-colados-pintados – à dedo, à pincel, à carvão, ao bel prazer de quem um dia pensou que faria de Andromeda um ser eterno em um quadro de um sobrenome poderoso – dela, rumando para o fim de mais um retrato, como se tivesse a intenção de se jogar em um abismo-de-lembranças-proibidas.

... mas prender Andromeda num quadro seria genial, se ela não conseguisse fugir, como fazia naquele exato momento. Sem nem mesmo acenar. E ainda por cima segurando um riso-estranho-igual-ao-do-Sirius.

Abrir presentes meio que perde a graça depois que você vê uma pessoa indo embora tantas e tantas vezes, de uma vez só. Sem graça e sem mais nada, Regulus experimentou um gole da bebida-cor-de-perfume na taça em sua mão, e notou que o gosto era meio-amargo; gosto, talvez, de choro-preso-na-garganta e de uma despedida sem acenos; gosto de pés descalços numa tela escura e de um ritual de queima de nome – taí. Champagne tinha um gosto estranho, afinal. _Gosto-de-ir-embora_.

Piscou por causa da bebida. Seus olhos lacrimejaram um pouco. Ele não chorou. E até viu uma última Andromeda deslizando na superfície de uma tela, uma última Andromeda escorregando, escapando por entre os dedos de todo mundo e parando em outro lugar que não ali. _Que não ali_.

A última bolha de ar escorregou pela taça em direção ao céu.

E Regulus nem chorou, como Cissy achou que ele faria.

* * *

**N/C:** Agadecimentos especiais à Belinha, que betou. Valeuzão, gata!


End file.
